1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, in particular, a sheet-like dipole antenna.
2. Description of Prior Art
The size of a common microwave antenna is half of the wavelength (2/λ) according to its resonance frequency, such a microwave antenna includes a dipole antenna or a micro-strip patch antenna.
In order to further improve the miniaturization of antenna, a planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA) has been developed recently, in which the operating length of the antenna is reduced to only one-fourth of the wavelength (4/λ), thereby reducing the area occupied by the antenna greatly. On the other hand, since the planar antenna has a low profile, an embedded antenna can be achieved.
Recently, light-emitting diodes (LED) have been used in lamps and other electronic products, and even, used in backlight modules of new-generation notebook computers as a light source. Since the LED module is used as a backlight source in a display screen of the computer, the space for the antenna adjacent to the LED module has been reduced. As a result, the conventional antenna used in a notebook computer has become unfeasible for the latest notebook computer.